


Enough

by farethy (talonyth)



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/farethy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would just sit at his side and read a book, not much but enough, all enough.<br/>It changed when Yogi had the first taste of Gareki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Never said a word, too embarrassed to put into words what he wanted, Gareki would always sneakily try to convey what he desired and managed to enchant Yogi every time more.

There was no such thing as refusing Gareki for Yogi but he still found it stunning to see, to realize how much impact simple actions had on him.

An instant of eye contact, maybe even a slight brush of their hands against each other, things Yogi knew to appreciate for he knew that Gareki loved having his personal space and made that very clear.

Yet little by little, he allowed more, he /demanded/ more, never to be refused by Yogi as there was nothing that made him happier than being around Gareki.

He could spend days just watching the boy wihout touching him, he felt like he didn’t necessarily need to. So beautiful and precious to him that he felt like if he touched him, he’d cross a line he shouldn’t.

Just their fingers entwined, their palms touching, the silken texture of his deep black hair, all enough to make Yogi sure that perhaps going a little farther than watching was alright, feeling that it was Gareki leading him into various situations instead of the blond ever taking the initiative. He would let his guard down, fall asleep next to Yogi, he would just sit at his side and read a book, not much but enough, all enough.

It changed when Yogi had the first taste of Gareki.

Suddenly, enough was not a word existing in the blond’s mind anymore but neither in the boy’s. In any occasion they would try to go farther, from their first kiss going so slowly and so insecure that it could barely be counted as a kiss if not more for lips randomly touching, their second attempt seemed more successful, fruitful as they could barely still let go of each other but as they were interrupted, they continued at another time and added a tender fondle to it, Gareki’s fingers almost lost in the blond’s curls, Yogi’s hands hidden underneath the boy’s shirt.

He took his time to enjoy what he felt, a thing he never thought he could, he always imagined he would, minutes entire he spend on savouring the feeling of Gareki’s smooth skin on his fingertips, counting each of the slender boy’s ribs with care. He was rushed over by so many emotions that they were barely able to continue at that point so they tried another time and started at a kiss again.

A kiss that deepened faster than they both expected, their longing overpowering both of their abilities to think, it went sudden but they took larger steps at once at that time.

Yogi’s hands found their way quicker around Gareki’s body as he knew it by heart now, knew every tiny little part of it even though he hadn’t even seen it all, yet the blond figured by his reactions that he was going the right way.

Too unfocused to keep the kiss steady without becoming too much of a mess, Yogi used Gareki’s lacking concentration to run his lips over his chin down to his neck, rewarding him with a soft moan.

His hands had moved with his head down, over Gareki’s back down to his hips, tugging at his shirt. The boy followed step on that sign and in a swift move, he got his shirt off.  
His skin so pale, making him look like he was made out of porcelain, it invited, it /begged/ Yogi to cover it with kisses, not to be denied by him.

Almost unconsciously, too concentrated on re-exploring Gareki’s body with his lips, he pulled both the boys pants and his underwear down at the same time, resulting in a somewhat embarrassed, but mainly surprised groan. It was still not enough.

Eyes closed, hands down, Yogi’s tongue traced down Gareki’s body from neck to knee, just to tenderly sink his teeth into the boy’s inner thigh, making Gareki grunt in both pain and pleasure, perhaps even mixed with a slight disappointment which faded faster than it came when he felt Yogi continue, higher up, his tongue moved up from the spot he bit along Gareki’s hard-on to the very tip of it.

In reaction, his whole body lifted up, his back building a beautiful arch, he buried his fingers into Yogi’s hair, his nails nearly sinking into his skin, his voice cracking in tremor as he gasped for air. It was not enough.

Closed his lips around it, he was so hard yet so sensitive at the same time, that Yogi could barely move without feeling how Gareki trembled, to the point where he jolted up because he wasn’t capable of staying put anymore.

His posture bent, he slumped together, pulling Yogi’s hair even harder but the blond couldn’t care less, if anything he enjoyed it for that he was granted to be the one doing this sort of thing to Gareki.

Certainly, he wasn’t going to take much longer, his breathing messed up, it was heavy and irregular, he tried to catch a breath, to get some air but there was no possibility to, his body already reacting on his own, Gareki had lost control over what it did, twitching and moving relentlessly that it rendered him exhausted.  
Yogi’s eyes moved up to see the boy’s face, covered in all shades of red, almost scarlet, although he suspected it was more out of lack of proper air than embarrassment at that point, he curled his tongue around Gareki’s boner and sucked at it much slower than before. It was difficult, he reckoned, it was uncomfortable but at the same time, it was still not enough. He wanted more of Gareki, and he felt like he was hardly satisfied with only the reactions he had seen so far.

With no breath left, Yogi heard Gareki’s voice muttering under groans and panting, words he didn’t understand until he felt it.

An unheard warning for him was what he didn’t catch, one that caused him to almost choke while Gareki was incapable of suppressing his voice, moaning, almost screaming, by then nearly ripping strands of golden locks out, his whole body stiffening up so hard that not even Yogi could move.

As quick as he came, as quick he also fell, slouching, in a dire attempt for a bit of air Gareki took deep, deep breaths in a fast manner, loosening his grip on Yogi’s hair who tried to breathe himself after swallowing the little rest down he didn’t frantically spit out in fear he would suffocate on it.

"Is…. it bad I still want more….?" Gareki sighed and despite his initial exhaustion, his eyes were definitely up for more. He longed for more.

"It has been by far not enough yet" Yogi simply replied, a thing that had been on his mind the entire time.

Never did he ever think he’d come this far, never did he think Gareki would let him but he started to understand that he was just the same as him. They both had a taste, and they both wanted more. They both would never have enough of each other.


End file.
